Problem: Richard caught $f$ fish two weeks ago and $32$ fish last week. How many fish has Richard caught these last two weeks combined? Write your answer as an expression.
Answer: Let's see what happens as the amount of fish caught two weeks ago increases: Fish caught two weeks ago Total fish caught ${10}$ ${10}+32 = 42$ ${20}$ ${20}+32 = 52$ ${30}$ ${30}+32 = 62$ Fish caught two weeks ago Total fish caught ${f}$ ${f}+32 $ The answer: $f+32$